


What You're Looking For

by Laylah



Category: Infinite Undiscovery, Last Remnant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Crossover, Gay Bar, M/M, Military Fetish, Safer Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he gets back to the edge of the floor, someone catches his eye. Not intentionally; he doesn't think the man's even seen him yet. But the stranger looks just slightly out of place, just a touch uncomfortable, despite being strikingly handsome, and that's a fascinating combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwi/gifts).



The club's bass thuds up through the floor, heavy, solid enough that David can feel it vibrating through his breastbone. He's on the dance floor, swaying to the beat; it's early in the evening, but the room is starting to come to life. Already it's warm enough that the thin cotton of his t-shirt feels damp between his shoulder blades.

He has an audience, of course; he looks too good not to. Some of the older men at the bar are keeping an eye on him, and some of the younger ones on the dance floor are plainly smitten, too. Not all of them, certainly, but enough to let him feel the pleased little frisson of excitement at their interest. He's certainly not going home alone tonight.

There's no hurry to choose someone at all, really, and David _does_ come here at least partly to dance. He lets the music take him, lets the rhythms make him move. The semester is over, summer's just beginning, and he has no plans for the weekend except to enjoy himself as thoroughly as he can.

The club fills up as the night stretches on -- a few new faces, but a number of familiar ones, too, some of them from the university and others David knows only from coming here. It's a good mix tonight. The club's always more crowded when school lets out, between the university boys looking for a good time and the townies looking for a university boy.

Eventually, David has to step off the floor for a few minutes to get some water; his shirt is soaked through, clinging to him, and his hair feels damp against his temples. He drinks quickly, wipes cool water across his brow and the nape of his neck, and ducks back toward the dance floor before one of the men who's been eyeing him can take the opportunity to make an offer.

And when he gets back to the edge of the floor, someone catches his eye. Not intentionally; he doesn't think the man's even seen him yet. But the stranger looks just slightly out of place, just a touch uncomfortable, despite being strikingly handsome, and that's a fascinating combination. He's tall, broad-shouldered, his bare arms muscular. His hair is dark, cropped short, and he holds himself just a little too stiffly, like --

He's military, David is suddenly sure of it. Probably drove up from the base south of town, and has never been here before, and doesn't really know what to do with himself now that he's gotten in the door. And for the moment, that spit-and-polish attitude he can't shake is making people nervous enough that nobody has approached him yet.

Well. David can't say he'd be sorry to be the first.

He makes his way through the dancing crowd until he's close enough to catch the soldier boy's eyes, and then he smiles. Warmly, with as much encouragement as he can manage. That earns him a charming look of surprise, but that's all, so he reaches out a hand and beckons. It's not subtle, perhaps, but it's unmistakable.

And soldier boy looks stunned, stepping onto the dance floor hesitantly. Perhaps it's not only his first time here; perhaps it's his first time going to a gay club anywhere. When he gets close enough, David catches him by the belt loop and leans in -- _up_ ; the soldier's probably four inches taller than he is -- to say, "You'll feel better once you're moving."

That earns him a soft, nervous laugh. "If you say so."

"Don't take my word for it," David says. "Come on." He demonstrates, leading with a roll of his hips, letting the music move him. And after one awkward moment, his soldier boy follows his lead.

David's the better dancer of the two of them, but that doesn't really matter -- and once the soldier relaxes enough for David to really move with him, to straddle his thigh and grind, it doesn't matter at all. He has lovely hands, broad and callused, and after a few songs he slides them up under the back of David's shirt to pull him closer. David's nearly certain he could suggest they take this to the bathroom right now, but he thinks that might be a waste, really.

The next time there's a lull in the music, David leans in to ask, "How long are you on leave?"

"The weekend," the soldier says. "You want to, ah --"

"I want you to take me home," David says. He licks a drop of sweat from the soldier's skin, bites his earlobe and feels him shudder. "Will you?"

"Yes," his soldier says. "God, yes."

He turns, and David follows him off the dance floor. That purposeful stride is lovely, especially when it's driven by how badly he wants to be alone with David.

The club's cramped little parking lot is packed by now. David doesn't have a car to worry about, so he simply follows his handsome soldier to a blue pickup at the back of the lot. At the passenger door, his soldier stops. "So, I, ah, didn't catch your name in there," he says.

David tells him, and he raises an eyebrow at the pronunciation, like most people do, but he doesn't question it.

And when he says, "Da _vid_ ," like he's trying it out, David thinks he's going to make it his goal for the night to hear that gorgeous low voice moan his name in desperation. "I'm Edward," the soldier tells him, and shrugs one shoulder. "Ed."

"Edward," David says. "A pleasure to meet you." He steps closer and leans up to kiss Edward's mouth.

He can taste sweat on Edward's lips, and when he licks and teases his way into Edward's mouth, that earns him a needy, low groan. He presses close, twining his arms around Edward's neck, and Edward slides one thigh between his. David grinds against him, hard, cock stiffening.

"Oh god," Edward breathes, when David releases his mouth. "I want to --"

"We could be at my apartment in five minutes," David says.

Edward lets go of him. "Let's go."

They don't talk much, in the truck; David gives directions when they need to turn, but they don't really make conversation. There's a dragon tattoo on Edward's forearm, coiled and serpentine, spitting a little gout of fire. David rests his hand on Edward's thigh, fingertips tracing meaningless patterns. After a minute or two Edward reaches down to take his hand and move it upward, pressing against the fly of his jeans. David pushes, grinding the heel of his hand against the stiff shape of Edward's cock, and Edward groans.

"Turn at this corner," David says hoarsely, "and park anywhere on the next block." His building is on a relatively quiet street, and with most of the university students gone for the summer it's not hard to find a space. Edward parks the truck, and follows David inside. Up the stairs to David's apartment, and he only fumbles with the keys for a moment before he gets the door open. Edward is a solid presence behind him, heat he imagines he can feel. "Come in," David says, flicking the lights on.

Edward kicks the door shut behind them. The bravado of the gesture makes David's nerves hum, and he pulls Edward into another kiss. This time he discovers that Edward's hair is just long enough to get a grip on, and pulling it makes him growl. Edward's hands are rough, needy, pulling him close and holding tight; for a moment David can barely breathe through the intensity of the kiss.

When he manages to pull free, he says, "You want the five-second tour?"

"Sure," Edward says. His lips are flushed and swollen, his eyes dark with need.

"Bedroom's this way," David says, dropping a hand to catch the waistband of Edward's jeans and pull.

It's not a big place -- nice for a student, though; he was lucky to find it and lucky to be able to afford it -- and doesn't take more than a few steps to cross the open living room and slip into David's bedroom. He turns the lights on there, too, and starts to tug Edward's t-shirt up.

Edward laughs a little, breathlessly, as David tosses his shirt on the floor. "You know what you want, don't you?" he says.

"Oh, yes," David promises. There's a dusting of dark hair on Edward's chest, and a teasing trail leading down from his navel beneath the waistband of his jeans. "Believe me, you're quite inspiring."

"Come here," Edward says. "You too." He peels David's still-damp shirt off, and makes a low noise of appreciation at what he finds -- which is awfully flattering, David feels; he's active and healthy, but certainly doesn't have the muscle definition of an active-duty soldier. Edward seems pleased, though, pulling him close again, warm skin against skin. David licks and suckles at his throat, tasting sweat made sharper by the chain of Edward's dog tags; Edward's hands skate down, palm his ass and squeeze. David moans, and Edward's breath stutters. "Yeah?"

"Yes," David purrs. He slides a hand down between them to squeeze Edward's cock. "This is what I want."

"God," Edward says. "Please."

David steps back, toeing out of his shoes and reaching for the buttons of his jeans. "Strip," he says.

Edward takes orders like a good soldier, and the look on his face as he watches David squirm out of his jeans is intoxicating. His cock is lovely, thick and flushed, and every inch of him is beautifully sculpted muscle.

"Here," David says, one hand flat against his chest, pushing him back toward the bed. He follows Edward down, stretching out on top of him, grinding to feel that muscular strength move with him. Their cocks slide against each other, and Edward bites at his throat; David shudders, fisting a hand in Edward's hair to pull again. Edward bucks under him, grinding hard against his hip. "Let me," David says, reaching for the bedside table.

This is always a small moment of truth; there's only been one man who actually complained when David went for the condoms, but there have been a few who accepted the idea less than gracefully. Edward looks relieved, though, if anything -- as if he would prefer to be responsible but didn't want to dampen David's enthusiasm. They're certainly on the same page there.

David tears the package open, sitting back and straddling Edward's thighs; Edward holds the base of his cock steady, and rocks up into the strokes as David rolls the condom on. David gives him a few more strokes than are really necessary, admiring, appreciative. "That's going to feel so lovely," he says.

"Yes," Edward agrees, shuddering under him.

David steadies himself with a hand on Edward's shoulder, and reaches with the other for the lube, pumping thick liquid onto his fingers. It's chilly, but already warming as he slicks it over his fingers and reaches back.

"Oh god," Edward says, hands on David's hips, watching. David meets his eyes deliberately, letting Edward see the way his face goes slack with pleasure and just slightly exaggerating the shudder up his spine as he pushes two fingers up his ass. Edward's grip tightens for a moment, almost as though it's involuntary, and when he relaxes again David starts to rock in his lap.

Edward's hands move, stroking David's skin, sliding down to brush the shaft of his cock, to cup his balls and stroke; they slide back up to catch his hips possessively, and then one follows the line of David's arm, back and down, fingertips brushing knuckles where David's fingers sink into his ass. "God," Edward whispers. "I want you."

David shivers with pleasure. "Again," he says.

"I want you," Edward says. "David, please. I want to fuck you."

Oh, that's what he's been waiting for. "Yes," David says. "Lovely." He withdraws his fingers and pumps a little extra lube to wet Edward's cock; Edward shivers at the feel of it even through the condom. David slides forward, settling himself over Edward's hips, holding onto the base of Edward's cock as he positions himself. He eases down just slightly, just enough to press the thick head of Edward's cock into his ass, and then stops. "Take me," he says.

Edward's eyes flare with heat, and he grips David's thighs, hard. He rocks upward, pulling David down in the same motion, driving the full length of his cock into David's ass. The sudden stretch and fullness wrenches a moan from David's throat, spreads a triumphant smile across his face. "God, you're beautiful," Edward says.

"And you feel divine," David says. "Don't hold back."

"My pleasure," Edward says, and thrusts hard. David shifts his weight, settling into an angle that makes every stroke send sparks of pleasure up his spine, and surrenders to the sensation. He rocks in Edward's lap, filled and taken, _fucked_ , riding his handsome soldier boy for the pure sensual delight of it. He curls a hand around his cock, prompting another gorgeous low moan from Edward, but doesn't let himself hurry; he wants to wring every ounce of pleasure from this experience.

And oh, there's so much to savor -- Edward feels wonderful, flexing under him, thrusting inside him, and looks lovely, sculpted muscle sheened with sweat. Edward's breathing is ragged, his hands wrapped tight around David's thighs; he probably doesn't even realize how needy his expression looks, how desperate and nearly worshipful. But his raw, helpless adoration adds to the physical pleasure, makes little shivers of delight hum across David's skin -- and that delight builds, changes, turns to something more liquid and urgent that coils at the base of David's cock, drawing tight until he can barely breathe past the need.

"Close," he says, and by now it's hard to keep his eyes open, he's focused so much on the way this _feels_ \--

"Please, god, yes," Edward says, and David lets go, coming in a brilliant rush of sensation, moaning as he shudders through it. Edward makes helpless noises under him, and David opens his eyes, reaching out to run his fingers through the slick mess of his come streaking Edward's chest and stomach.

"You, too," David demands, meeting Edward's eyes. "Give it up for me."

Edward nods, his lip caught between his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushes deep one more time and surrenders, trembling beneath David as he comes.

It would be tempting -- it's always tempting, at moments like this -- to simply collapse on top of him and enjoy this pleasantly wrung-out feeling, but it wouldn't be responsible. David reaches back and down, finding the lube-slick base of the condom and holding it in place as he lifts himself carefully off Edward's cock. He's shaking rather impressively, and doesn't manage to do more than collapse by Edward's side -- but Edward apparently recovers quickly; he strips the condom off, knots it, and gets up to deposit it in the wastebasket. David lies sprawled across the sheets and admires the view -- Edward's back is impressively muscled, and his ass looks extremely fuckable.

He's smiling when he comes back to bed. "That was great," he says.

"It was," David agrees. He rolls closer, leans in for a kiss -- slow and indulgent but still teasing, nipping at Edward's bottom lip. Edward laughs against his mouth, and the sound is delicious. "You're good for another round, I hope."

The grin Edward gives him is charmingly cocky. "You've got your work cut out for you, if you want to wear me out."

"I never could turn down a challenge," David says. Perhaps he is outmatched in this particular contest. But he's going to enjoy every minute of it, even so.


End file.
